


December 26th

by KiraHeartilly



Category: Death Note
Genre: CW: Child Murder, CW: Choking, Christmas, Playing Loose with the Canon Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: Light has come up with the ultimate plan to defeat Near.
Kudos: 4





	December 26th

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I imported from another site. I’m changing the names because I got them from a random generator and I can’t find any evidence they are real Japanese names. On one hand, using random Japanese sounds has racist connotations but also I don’t want to like, use real people names either, so I’ll be using another random name generator.

**December 11th**

_**Arakawa Hitomi**_ _\- 12/14_ _  
Logs onto a Kira website to protest Kira's ideals. Adopts the name Mudo42gami. He posts a picture of, Kurt Burlison_ _claiming he was innocent. Dies three hours later._

Light reflected on the trial of Kurt Burlison. He was a pop idol singer who murdered his two children in their sleep. He nearly escaped from the grip of justice when the jury found him innocent. Of course, the Death Note took care of that.

Light smiled as he wrote. If his plan worked out and he found himself able to manipulate victims in the perfect way, then victory would be his. Near wouldn't stand a chance against what he had planned.

It was simple really; see if the Death Note could make two people interact by using only one person's real name. Sure, nicknames wouldn't work in the notebook if you wanted to kill them. But, what if that wasn't your goal?

_**Wada Masaru –** _ _12/15_ _  
Logs onto a Kira website and uses the name Hama40. Replies to Mudo42gami's thread, claiming that Kurt was indeed guilty of the crime. Dies two hours later._

Another criminal down. Light smiled as he made the world a slightly safer place. _'Too bad I'll have to sacrifice an innocent life,'_ he thought almost remorsefully. He shook the pangs of guilt and wrote on. His ultimate goal was Near.

And so Light waited. It was only the 11th. That meant he had a few days before his results came in. If his plan worked, he would end the battle with Near in one decisive blow.

**December 15th**

The days passed. Light did a simple Google search for Mudo42gami and found the thread he needed. The two had interacted; just as planned.

So now, he just needed two write one more name.

**Santa Claus-** _12/26- Suicide_ _  
Steals a digital camera on Christmas Eve and uses it to take a picture of the detective Near. On Christmas day, he uploads it to a Kira website under the name HoHoHomas. He spends the rest of the day enjoying life before committing suicide the next day._

With this, he'd just need to send the picture to Mikami.

**Christmas Day**

Mikami opened the Death Note.

_**Nate River-** _ _Chokes on a candy cane._


End file.
